


No PokeFucks To Give

by WorldwalkerPure



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Entirely Out Of Spite, Multi, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldwalkerPure/pseuds/WorldwalkerPure
Summary: The best part of being a Pokemon Trainer, Josephine knows, is helping people bond with their Pokemon.





	No PokeFucks To Give

The first thing any Trainer does when they reach a new town is head for the Pokecenter,  
and the second is get their Pokemon treated. Now, if you're me, the third thing you do is  
ask around and see if anybody's having an issue that can be solved by a Trainer on a  
journey - part of it is that financing your travels is easier if you have grateful people wanting  
to help you out, but the other part of it is that I like helping people.

All of which is the backstory to explain why I am currently in an art museum freezing my tits  
off in the middle of summer. The director is built like someone thought human beings were  
made out of cinder blocks and dresses like he's living in Antartica, and right now I am  
_so jealous_ of his coat.

To sum up the issue: he's like 75% sure there's a Froslass stalking his Machamp, which is  
why it's so cold around him all the time. He's tried introducing the two of them, but  
apparently this Froslass is shy and won't come out if he's there, which...is kind of weird.  
But I can think of at least three different ways to figure out what's going on, so I let Pixy out  
of her Pokeball and cuddle her to my chest, because right now I _need_ some warmth.

"Mr. Director? Could you let your Machamp out? I have an idea, but it'll need all four of us  
to work."

...holy shit, his Machamp is even more built than a regular Machamp. You could grate  
cheese on those abs - focus, self, focus! I quickly outline my plan - or, at least, the part I can  
tell him right now - and we set off on a guided tour of what's honestly a very nice art  
museum. I let Pixy down and she spends the first few minutes of the tour trotting at the  
Machamp's heels. After we finish admiring a landscape of a field of flowers being tended  
by Floettes, it's time to switch out.

I scoop up my Vulpix and hand her over to the Director, and Pixy starts cooing at him in a  
shameless bid for attention, causing the temperature to drop several degrees. The  
Machamp looks startled, but I do my best to reassure him silently.

**Jackpot**.

I'm not entirely sure what Pixy is saying - well, the specifics, anyway - but it's obviously  
having an effect, and I gesture for the Director to play along, so he nods solemnly and  
agrees to whatever it is he thinks Pixy is saying, which is when a Froslass phases through  
the wall, crying furiously and charging a Shadow Ball.

Pixy pops the attack with Disable and hops back into my arms, and it's the work of a few  
moments to get everyone into an empty room to explain what's going on.

The Froslass was stalking the _Director_ , not his Machamp, and Pixy's chirps and  
calls were actually her propositioning the Director, so when he agreed the Froslass lost her  
mind and finally came out. While I let the Director process that, though, Pixy and I turn to  
the Froslass and I bow deeply.

"I'm very sorry for deceiving you in that manner. Your feelings are not a joke and it was  
cruel of me to do that to you."

Just because my plan _worked_ doesn't make what I did okay, after all. We spend a  
little while explaining to the Froslass why her courting method wasn't working - Pokemon  
might be as intelligent as humans, but they suck at long-term planning - and it looks like the  
Director has processed now.

"I could not call myself a man if I turned you down simply because of your  
species...with that in mind, would you like to spend time with me in order to see if we are  
compatible?"

Oh, nice! I thought he might not have a problem with her being a Pokemon. Froslass looks  
pretty happy too as she floats over to him, beaming. Looks like all's well that ends well!  
The Director returns Machamp to his Pokeball before extending his hand to shake on it.

Oh huh. She wasn't going for the handshake, she was going for the hand _job_. Guess  
she has a different idea of testing compatibility than he does? He seems pretty shocked,  
but not, like...in a bad way? It's more like a 'not here' way, but...

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'm not gonna butt in. Just pretend I'm not here!"

I think it might have taken longer to convince him, but Froslass is apparently really good at  
handjobs, so I sit down and cuddle up to Pixy while we watch. There's a series of small  
tapping sounds as little bits of ice fall from beneath Froslass, and the Director's fully erect  
now. She floats up so that she's parallel to his dick, but she's letting him set the pace,  
which is nice of her.

As he takes her in both hands and impales her, I start fingering Pixy - it's still kind of cold in  
here, and this has the double benefit of dealing with her arousal and keeping my fingers  
from going numb.

Oh wow, I can actually see the bulge in her torso from taking him to the base, and her  
moans are super erotic. Forget being jealous of his coat, now I'm jealous he's got such a  
cute girlfriend! It's probably not the right time to ask if I can fuck his Machamp, so I just up  
the pace on Pixy instead.

As he finishes inside Froslass, she loses control of her powers and ends up phasing off  
his cock as she orgasms. I'm about to congratulate the pair of them when I notice that his  
dick looks a little bit redder than it did before and I realize what just happened.

"Oh _shit_ , Pixy, you need to clean him off _now_."

Since Froslass is Ice/Ghost, she can't separate freezing things from phasing through them.  
Fortunately, we have a Fire type right here, so as long as he can hilt himself in Pixy's throat  
we can keep his dick from rotting off from frostbite.

He's at half-mast right now, so Pixy starts with careful licks to get him back up as I reassure  
Froslass. I know this must be hard for her, but there's not much else to be done. Pixy's  
delicately sucking on his balls now, and he's finally fully erect again, his length resting on  
her forehead.

She manages to take half his length in her mouth on the first try, and at that point Froslass  
slips out of my arms, floats over, and pushes Pixy's head all the way down. Which is fine,  
Pixy is actually kind of a masochist, and the way her throat bulges is super hot.

Given how much I managed to get her revved up earlier, Pixy's throat is probably an inferno  
now, just right for a frozen dick. The Director's moving in and out of her throat slowly,  
exposing the entire length of his dick to the heat inside her mouth.

When he finishes up, it's on a downswing, and I can practiclly hear the jet of cum hitting the  
back of Pixy's throat. Some of it spills out of her mouth as he pulls free, but once her throat  
is empty she can start swallowing, and Froslass scoops up what she spilled. The Director  
looks exhausted but happy, so...yeah! Job well done!

As he zips himself back up, I return Pixy to her Pokeball, and hand him a spare to catch  
Froslass in. Once she's in, the temperature starts rising back to what's normal for the area,  
and the Director starts shucking his extra layers.

I warn him that he'll probably need to work on the phasing thing with his new girlfriend  
before I bid him farewell and head back to my room at the Pokecenter. I'm worked up like  
_woah_ , so I definitely need to go a few rounds with Pixy tonight.

My name's Josephine. I'm a Pokemon Trainer that loves helping people.


End file.
